


Holiday (A Ninja is Never Off Duty)

by Elena_Parker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colonnello!Naruto is Tsuna's godfather, Colonnello!Naruto joins Italian Military (god-knows-why), Dimension-Hopping, F/M, Fon is exasperated with Naruto's antics, Gen, It doesn't work the way he wants it to, Kakashi is amused by his cute-little student's antics, Kurama loves messing with Naruto, M/M, Naruto bumps head-first into mafia, Naruto ends up changing his name, Naruto trips and literally falls into another world, Naruto-is-Colonnello, Rainy-Sky! Naruto, Reborn tries to flirt with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke bemoan about Naruto's terrible luck, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Skull and Naruto are pranking buddies, Verde doesn't care, Viper is unimpressed, dense!Naruto, featuring Nana as Naruto's proclaimed little sister, sister-like!Lal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Parker/pseuds/Elena_Parker
Summary: Naruto goes on a vacation and somehow ends up as a Cursed Infant. Sasuke and Sakura are so NOT amused. (Kakashi sure damn is.)AU/Dimension Travel/Crossover fic:-In which Naruto –for some reason- joined an Italian Special Force, got dragged into mafia and got turned into a cursed baby because of his own stupidity. Wasn’t he supposed to be on an extended holiday? “Curse you, Uzumaki Luck!”the Naruto-is-Colonello fic that everyone wanted but never got.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_Dear Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, and all my dear friends,_ **

_By the time you’d be reading this letter, I would be miles away. And that means you can’t drag me back to the Leaf only to literally knock some sense in me, Sakura-chan! ;)_

_So, you might be thinking why the hell I had decided to suddenly pack up and run off to god-knows-where. Well………… I swear it’s all teme’s fault, dattebayo! He’s always raving on and on about his amazing adventures as he roams freely all around the world, while I am stuck in some old, dusty office surrounded by the bane of all existence – paperwork- that Kaka-Sensei shoves on my head in the name of ‘training’. Well, I call bullshit!_

_I was going stir-crazy being confined in a room –with Granny Tsunade of all the people!-being trained as the successor of the Hokage’s seat. If I had known being a  Hokage would amount to so much paperwork, I would’ve chosen a different goal from the very start. Or maybe I should’ve let Sasuke be Hokage instead of a ‘wanderer-with-special-rights’. Sasuke-teme, you seriously dodged a kunai there. Dammit, I’m so jealous of you._

_So yeah, long story short, I decided to take matters in my own hands and am on my way to explore the world. I’ve already sorted all this out with Kaka-sensei. ‘Officially’, I’m on a much-needed vacation –and considering I’m traumatized after the war that had happened a few months ago, I clearly need it. Unofficially, weeeeeeeeeell, you know the truth dattebayo._

_I’ve also heard rumors of a mysterious shrine around the Whirlpool Country that opens a portal to the different worlds. Hm……. Maybe I should try exploring those worlds, what say?_

_Now, now, don’t frown in anger Sakura-chan (I imagine you must be fuming in anger), you’ll get wrinkles. I promise I’ll take care of myself, I swear. It’s not like we can’t contact each other at all- I promise I’ll send a message every once in a while with my toad summons._

_And don’t worry about me too much, ‘kay? Besides, I have Kurama with me. He might be a bit sadistic and utter troll, but he’d help me out if I get dragged into some mess – even if he would rather cackle hysterically at my utter chaotic luck at first than actually help out, but meh, details………._

_So yeah, with the strongest Bijju on my side, what’s the worst that could happen to me, dattebayo?_

_Your awesomest (and yes, this is an authentic word, just ‘coz I said so. Stop rolling your eyes, teme) friend,_

**_Uzumaki Naruto._ **

 

* * *

 

 

The paper _-that was scrawled in the god-awful chicken scrawl that the orange menace dared to call handwriting-_ crumpled between Sakura’s fingers as her emerald green eyes glazed in fury.

 

“Oh, he’s _so_ dead.” Sakura whispered with _honest-to-god_ fury in her voice when she read the letter that she found in the – _now empty_ -apartment of her best friend. She had come to drag him out for a much needed reunion party exclusively for Team Seven – _after all, Sasuke-kun has returned to the Village for the first time in months ever since he had decided to live his life as a wanderer when the war was over_ \- only to find that the blonde idiot has up and left without even a goodbye, leaving behind only a _freaking note_.

 

Sasuke and Kakashi (who had also been dragged by Sakura to Naruto’s apartment to get the blonde because honestly, he was taking too long – _even Kakashi had been on time this once, only because he had been asked *cough* threatened*cough* by Sakura to be on time, or **else)**_ scooted from the _clearly_ enraged female and they wisely decided to book it before the pink haired woman could notice their presence. They had almost reached the door when-

 

“And, where do you think you’re going, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-Sensei?” A sweet, _dangerous_ voice whispered from behind them, making the two of them gulp in terror – _not that they’d ever consent if ever asked_.

 

“So, what is all this about you _inciting_ him to take a _vacation_ , Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked _sweetly_ as she tilted her head, making her look like an adorable angel – _if one could ignore the literal hellfire burning in her eyes, and her expression being a tad-bit furious, that is._

 

While her attention was on Sasuke, Kakashi decided that staying here even a little longer is hazardous for his health, and decided to shunshin away-

 

-only to be stopped by a dainty hand clamping _tightly_ against his arm – _he could almost hear the bones of his arm shattering in pieces at the utter brute strength Sakura held them with, but he dared not even squeak out in pain. He was a Kage, he had a reputation to uphold, dammit!_

 

 “Don’t think that I forgot about you _aiding_ him in this _farce_ , Kakashi-Sensei.” Sakura whispered in a dangerously low tone that sent a shiver of terror down their spines.

 

Technically speaking, Sasuke and Kakashi are far stronger than Sakura in terms of Chakra reserves and Jutsu knowledge. But when it comes to taijutsu and brute strength, they are far behind Sakura. It’d take them four seconds – _at most_ \- to shoot a jutsu at her, during which she could break their spines with a well-aimed punch, shatter their skull to dust and still maintain a smile on her face and ask them _“Are you feeling dizzy?”_ with an utmost sincere tone. So yeah, Sakura might not be the strongest of the Team Seven, but damn if she wasn’t equally – _if not more_ -  terrifying.

 

Her hands – _with grips even tighter than a Shinigami’s hold_ \- grabbed the two by their collars and she dragged them away, mumbling, “I think, it’s high time we had a _talk.”_

 

 Kakashi and Sasuke did not whimper _. Nuh-uh. Not at all_. Anyone saying so is _clearly_ lying.

 

Maybe they should’ve joined Naruto for his little _vacation_. Maybe that’d have saved them from this torture, dammit!

* * *

 

Naruto was on a vacation – _no matter whatever jabs Kurama says about him actually running away from paperwork, and the vacation thing is just an excuse_ \- and he was loving every _single. fucking. minute. of. it._

 

These past months, he had been stuck in a dingy room, surrounded by the evil, _evil_ paperwork- and when he _did_ get break it often turned into a study session by Shikamaru, or a crash course in diplomacy by Granny Tsunade, with basically Kaka-Sensei being his usual self as he giggled perversely in a corner while reading his _quality literature_ all the while Naruto is being tortured like that. He didn’t know who was exactly more eager to make him Hokage- _him_ or _them._

 

(He didn’t dare to think about the nightmares that plagued him whenever he dared to close his eyes- _of Neji dying……. of Shikamaru almost getting killed….. of his loved ones dying one by one by Madara’s hands_ – and sometimes Madara’s face often changed into Sasuke’s and that’s when he would be _truly terrified_ to the bone and wouldn’t wake up unless Kurama kicked him out of his dreams –sometimes even _literally_ so as he doesn’t choke himself to death with his own tears.)

 

So yeah, Naruto decided he needed a break. After bribing Kakashi-sensei with the unpublished drafts of Icha-Icha that Ero-Sennin – _may his soul rest in peace_ \- had wanted to get published as the sequel Series, but hadn’t gotten to that before he had died, he had managed to get the _official_ permission for an extended holiday leave. He also set the day of his departure the _exact_ same day when Sasuke returned back to the Village for the first time since the war, which would make it easier for him to sneak out of the Village since almost everyone’s attention would be on the Last Uchiha – _not everyone trusted him fully, especially after the stunts he had pulled during the last war._

He’d _almost_ feel bad for using Sasuke as a scapegoat for his mission for freedom, but then he’d remember how that teme usually taunted him in his letters like, “dobe, how is the paperwork?” or “Are you enjoying your _lessons_ , Mr. Savior?” or the worst one, “I had ramen last week, and I tell you, it tasted _horrible._ I still can’t understand how you can eat this abomination. And then I remembered Kakashi telling me in his last letter about how you ‘accidentally’ set some of the paperwork on fire, and hence you were banned from even eating _instant Ramen_ , and I soon forgot about the horrible taste.”

 

See? That teme was _horrible_. Why should he feel sympathetic for such an asshole?

 

So, ever since then, Naruto had been travelling from one place to another, enjoying every single minute of it. There were so many places he saw, so many interesting people he met, it was so amazing!

 

He didn’t know travelling could be so _fun!_

 

So, of course, when everything was going perfectly fine for him, his chaotic luck reared it’s ugly head, making Naruto trip head-first into trouble. _Literally._

* * *

 

 

Naruto stared at the tall buildings – _some even taller than the Hokage tower!_ \- and advanced technology – _holy shit, they were even more advanced than what he had seen a few years ago in the (formerly) Snow Country_ \- and sighed in resignation. Dammit, looks like he messed up big this time.

 

Kurama seemed to agree with his mental bemoaning as the lazy fox peeked through Naruto’s eyes from the blonde’s mindscape at the latest mess he had landed himself in – _due to his own stupidity, of course_ \- and couldn’t help but _stare._

 

 **“You. utter. _moron.”_** Kurama said flatly.

 

Naruto winced. “It’s not my fault this time, I swear, dattebayo!” he whined.

 

 **“I beg to differ.”** The nine tailed bijju said, unimpressed. **“-because if I remember correctly, _you_ were the idiot who opened a sealed ancient scroll that has been forbidden to be touched and _tripped_ into it’s seal matrix right as it activated.”**

 

Naruto’s cheeks flushed pink. “It was an accident, honest!” he then added on hastily, “Besides, how was I supposed to know I shouldn’t touch it? No one said I couldn’t!”

 

Kurama sent him a flat look. **“There was a big signboard hanging just above it, painted in big neon green, saying, “DO NOT TOUCH!” in bold script. You have to be an idiot to not notice that, brat.”**

 

Cue a two minute silence.

 

**“……….I take back every single good thing I ever said about your intelligence. You’re a _moron_ if you didn’t even see the warning that had literally been written in neon letters just to keep people away. And then you _had_ to go and touch that accursed thing.”**

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault the scroll was too pretty that I was ensnared by it, dattebayo!”

 

**“What are you, a girl? Getting obsessed with pretty things like that?!”**

 

“HEY!”

 

Naruto pouted and ignored the fox for the next few hours or so. While the strongest bijuu complained about Naruto’s utter idiocy in their mindscape, Nauto decided to tour around the place and enjoy the scenary. After all, it’s not like he actually knows how to get back. Besides, who knows, he might even find something interesting here.

 

This place was really quite interesting, even if there weren’t any Ninjas here. (He had checked, after all, when he had been jumping from roof to roof to get a better view of the town from the above, a man in a strange uniform had flailed, screaming at him get down and walk like a normal person instead of jumping around like some monkey, and _“Stop disturbing the residents, goddammit?! What are you, a runaway from some circus?”_ along with _“Pull any stunt like that again, and I swear I will lock you up behind the bars, young man.”_ ) Since these people didn’t know how to use chakra (he knew this place has chakra since he could sense it in nature, although it felt a bit different than it always did. He didn’t understand how or why though. Meh, a mystery to solve for another time, he thought.) they overcame their lack of strength with other things. Like Science and technology. They used heavy metallic contraptions called _vehicles_ as means of transport, which work on something called diesel. They used metallic devices for _everything!_

 

Want to talk to someone miles away from you? No problem, just push a few numbered buttons on the machine called _telephone_ and talk to them. Want to go to a place miles away from here in a few hours –or mostly, days? Then why don’t you take a vehicle by the name of _bus_ or _train_? You’ll reach your destination much, _much_ faster than if you walk. Bored? No problem, just watch these box-like machine called _Television_ whose screen light’s up like magic as it shows various programs in black and white.

 

It was absolutely _fascinating_ how civilians used such machines to make their lives easier. Honestly, they might not have chakra, but they sure knew how to use their brains in an efficient manner. If Orochimaru had ever stumbled into this place, he would’ve cackled in joy, and _that’s_ saying something.

 

While learning about the cultures, customs and technological advancements of this place fascinated him, the geography of this place utterly _stunned_ him. So, turns out, Namimori wasn’t exactly anywhere near Konoha. Or anywhere in the Elemental Nations, for that matter. Namimori happened to be located in a country called _Japan_ , which is situated in a continent called _Asia_.

 

So he did skip Universes, huh. Who knew?

 

………..Sakura-chan is going to be _so_ pissed, he just knew it.

 

(An antique glass paperweight crumbled into dust in Sakura’s hands as soon as she opened the first letter sent to her by her blonde best friend in weeks ever since he had left and read it’s contents. Sasuke wasn’t here, since he had left to another of his self-proclaimed missions, grunting something about how he’ll _“find the moron and bring him back kicking and screaming if he **coincidentally** finds him during his travels.”_ and that was it.

 

Kakashi eyed the glittering dust – _that had once been a beautiful paperweight that sparkled in iridescent colors when sunlight fell on it_ \- and sighed, “So, what did my cute little student do now?”

 

“Apparently,” Sakura gritted her teeth as she glared murderously at the letter that had seemed to have offended her somehow, and hissed out, “that _moron_ tripped and fell into another World. _Literally.”_

 

It took Kakashi two whole minutes to actually process her words. And when he did, he could only speak out one word that summed up all his thoughts and feelings perfectly.

 

 _“What.”_ he deadpanned.)

 

* * *

 

 

The people of Namimori were nice. _Weird_ , but nice. Like how they never reacted to Kurama – _who summoned himself in the form of a small orange fox’s out of nowhere just for the heck of it-_ and would only coo at him and compliment him for taking good care of his _pet_ than to even question his sudden appearance. Now did they ever looked at him strangely when he was walking up the walls, or jumping off the rooftops – _well, other than that one cop who patrolled the area and would only scold at him to not disturb the residents. The policeman had never even asked him how could he even walk up the walls vertically, or how could he jump from rooftop to rooftop without getting inured at all._ He didn’t understand how these people can be so _obtuse._

 

 He wondered if everyone in this world was this oblivious……

 

Shrugging, Naruto explored Namimori for a few weeks or so – _and struck an unusual friendship with one Suzuki Nana_ (a young girl of about seven who always had her head in the clouds, but had a very kind and warm soul. She liked following him around like a lost puppy and liked hearing his ‘stories’ about Ninjas and chakra) _whom he promised to write to often_ \- he set out to explore this world.

 

Being in another world didn’t affect his wanderlust. Instead, it only increased his sense for adventure. After all, what better way to spend his holiday than to explore a new World?

 

Picking a few pockets, Naruto gathered enough money to at least get a plane to Tokyo. However, after reaching Tokyo he realized he didn’t have enough money to sustain his dreams of World Travel. He just had a bit of pocket change –which would only be enough for a few bowls of ramen for dinner.

 

Oh well, time to earn his funds…….. And the easiest and the quickest way to earn money was to hit the casinos.

 

Well, he could’ve gotten a _normal_ job like any average person and worked hard to save money for his travels, but it would take _so_ much time – _which he doesn’t really want to waste_ \- and besides, he had really good luck when it came to gambling. _Maybe it’s God’s way to compensate him for bearing with Uzumaki Luck for years, who knows?_

 

Anyways, he entered a well-known casino in Tokyo and had only wished to get enough money to stay in Tokyo until he decided his next destination. He never expected to win so much that he could even buy a small mansion and still have enough to pass a few years in luxury! By the time he exited the casino, the dealers there were already spreading tales of a trickster _‘Gambling fox’_ in reverence who had keen eyes and mischievous smile as he put his bet and won every single damn time. In his defense he actually hadn’t thought his Gambling adventures would end in this ay.

 

Oh well, at least he got his money.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto swore that camera was the best invention mankind had ever invented. Not only he get to keep the photos as mementos, but they also helped to work as solid proof of the fact that he had actually jumped Worlds, something that his friends and mentors were finding hard to believe.

 

(Sasuke stared in disbelief at several photos of his blonde menace of a teammate- _of Naruto grinning with a peace sign as he stood in front of Osaka Kaikuyan Aquarium, Naruto sitting on the steps of Sensoji temple In Tokyo, another one in which Naruto staring at Kenroku-en Garden in Ishikawa from a distance_ \- and mumbled, “Huh, dobe was actually telling the truth when he said he tripped into another World this time. Who knew?”)

 

He filled almost two albums with the photos from various places of Japan alone. The albums were kept safely on Mount Myoboku by Gamakichi – _and well……. If the other toads sometimes liked to open the albums and admire the various backgrounds in the photos, well Naruto didn’t mind at all. At least they’re having fun._

 

After sightseeing in Japan, Naruto took a flight to South Korea where he visited Seongsan sunrise Peak, Gwang-An bridge, Gongryong Ridge in Seorak Mountain, and many other places. And from there Naruto made his way to North Korea, and after enjoying visits around the country, he took a train to Beijing, China.

 

He was really enjoying this excursion of his. Not only he got to see new places in this fascinating world he had literally stumbled into, but he also got to meet so many different kinds of people and was lucky enough to get to know about their own languages, cultures and customs. It was really different from back home – _where almost everyone spoke the same language and there wasn’t much in terms of diverse cultures_. Here, he had already come across from people all over the world, some of whom – _like him_ \- were travelling around the world, and some were even nice enough to point out special places to visit around the area he was currently in. the people here were kind, and trusted others much more easily than people used to do back home- _but that was considerable, since they were shinobi, and shinobi who is naïve and trusts others easily is a dead shinobi._

 

Of course, there were a few idiots here and there who thought him to be gullible and tried to take advantage of his young age, but those idiots were taken care of swiftly. He didn’t even need to use chakra on such pathetic weaklings.

 

Now to think of it, ever since he came to this world a few months ago, he hasn’t needed to use chakra at all. This World is much more peaceful than his own one. Here, young children didn’t have to train to be a warrior as their means of survival. They didn’t have to destroy their own childhood with sharp weapons, blood, and dangerous battles. They didn’t have to do missions that might be hazardous for survival. This place is a haven for children – _and he was sure Hashirama-san would’ve loved it here. This place was exactly what the man had always dreamed of and had strived to achieve when he had created Konoha. To think he’d actually get to get a real glimpse of what could they achieve with peace…….._

 

(All his hopes and expectations crashed and burned - _like the Amaterasu Sasuke-teme loved to throw around on his enemies_ \- when he came to know about mafia and it’s ugly, dark secrets. What safe haven? What peaceful world? This place is almost as destructive as his own world. He should’ve known by now that peace and conflict are just two sides of the same coin. Light and Darkness, Love and Pain, Hope and despair……… they all go hand in hand. 

A world where a few people were condemned to be cursed infants, and were later sacrificed for the sake of keeping the ‘Balance’ of the world- such place is not any better than the shinobi world and their desire for power that resulted in human sacrifices called ‘ _jinchurikis’._

But, of course, he hadn’t come to know these facts until later. Much, _much_ later.)

 

* * *

 

Naruto took a deep breath as he stepped off the train and onto the train station in Beijing, China. He walked out of the train station as he contemplated his next sight-seeing spot, and noted distractedly that the temperature here was quite pleasant.

 

The heat of the sun even in June wasn’t much – _it was so unlike the hot summers of back home that he felt it to quite refreshing_ \- and it really was quite a nice weather for his expedition.

 

And so, Uzumaki Naruto stepped on the soils of China, unaware of the Storm heading his way – _quite literally._  


	2. Tempest(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets Fon

_"Italics"_ conversation in being spoken in Chinese

_'Italics'_ Naruto talking with Kurama

**"Bold"** Kurama speaking

* * *

 

Ever since Naruto came to China, his instincts tingled as if they were anticipating something. He didn’t know what it was that excited his senses, but he knew better than to ignore it. (He had only ignored them once in the past- _during his childhood on his sixth birthday_ -and he regretted not listening to the warning tingling in the back of his mind when he had been caught by a mob of ‘demon’ haters who wanted to ‘finish what the Yondaime left unfinished’ and he had almost died back then. He had never ignored his sixth sense since then.) So, keeping a cautious eye out – _and bugging Kurama to pay more attention instead of sleeping all day like the lazy bum he was-_ Naruto was happily gallivanting all around China, taking photos, writing teasing letters back home and experiencing the cultures and customs of this fascinating country.

 

Learning Chinese wasn’t that difficult – _especially when the language was quite similar to Japanese_ \- and even though he wasn’t as fluent as he would like to be, he can at least speak Chinese to a level where the other person can actually understand what he’s saying. Though many a times he messed some words, leaving his conversation partner confused and him embarrassed – _and it didn’t help that the damn fox was busy laughing in his mindscape than to help him out of his situation._ He still didn’t understand how asking for a ramen stall around the neighborhood ended with him being _unofficially_ adopted by the local grannies who thought he was an orphan who has been kicked out of his house y his abusive uncle – _it didn’t help that he looked younger than he actually was. Uzumaki genes at it’s best, people._

 

Well, in the end, he _did_ find a shop that sold Ramen. It wasn’t as good as Teuchi’s ramen, but _meh_ , it’s acceptable. He hadn’t known he was actually craving for ramen until he took a bite of the noodles from his chopsticks and sighed in utter _bliss_ as the flavors exploded on his tongue. It has been _weeks_ since he last had ramen.

 

Naruto was so busy eating his ramen that he almost jumped, startled, when a crash sounded in the background. The civilians sitting around him who had been enjoying their supper screamed in terror and ran away as if they had just witnessed Pein levelling everything around him to dust with his Planetary Devastation Justu – _now that was something he didn’t want to remember. The pain….. the headache…… the raw **hurt** he had felt when he saw his precious village being decimated, saw Hinata **dying** before his eyes-_

 

Shaking his head, Naruto firmly ignored more of the slams and crashes in the background, as he pushed the visions plaguing his mind to a far off corner and locked them away. His chakra hummed excitedly inside him as if it had just found an exciting toy, and it urged him to move closer to the thing that was exciting it- _which also happened to be the source of all these crashing and slamming noises_. Well, he _could_ go and see what all this fuss is about, but……….. _ramen._ He can’t exactly abandon his ramen now, can he? It would feel _so_ sad if Naruto left it here, all alone, without anyone to eat it……

 

**“Brat,”** Kurama exclaimed in exasperation, **“Ramen is not sentient.”**

 

_‘How would you know?’_ he countered back. ‘ _You have an emotional range of a teaspoon.’_

 

Kurama’s temper flared as he narrowed his crimson eyes at Naruto **, “Care to repeat that again, you brat?”**

 

_“I said-“_  Naruto couldn’t even finish his statement before something came flying towards him, he dodged it at the last second, as the body crashed into his seat with a loud-

 

SLAM!

 

-taking down the wooden table and bench along with it and shattering them to pieces. His ramen bowl…….. that had been sitting innocently on the table a moment ago, now lay on floor in pieces, with all the noodles and broth spilled and wasted on the floor………….

 

**“Uh-oh…..”** Kurama muttered as he eyed his jinchuriki and sighed.

 

“My Ramen…..” Naruto whispered in a broken tone as his _blueblueblueblueblue_ eyes stared at the mess on the floor with sadness. There was another CRASH! And SMASH! Sound in the background, but he didn’t care. The scene of his ramen bowl shattering into pieces and it’s contents spilling on the floor was replaying over and over in his head. “My poor ramen…..” He mumbled, repeating the same words again and again like a broken recorder.

 

It wasn’t until he heard a distant pained grunt that he was snapped out of his trance. His chakra – _that had been tentatively reaching out to another aggressive force-_ howled in fury as if it were offended-

 

_hurtStormprotectsavekillkillkillkiLLKILL-_

 

-and while Naruto can’t understand what it wanted to tell him, he still definitely agreed with it. Because whoever spilled his Ramen needed to pay. _With their lives._

 

(Kurama face faulted as he saw how furious the blonde was- _for the sake of his ramen, that is._ **“I don’t think he actually understands what is going on.”** He grumbled under his breath as he noticed Naruto’s chakra getting offended for entirely _different_ reason. How can someone be just _so dense?)_

 

Grabbing his duffle-bag and slinging it to his shoulder, Naruto made his way towards the epicenter of this commotion, and walked to the second floor of the restaurant where the private rooms were located. There wasn’t much of what once remained of the private rooms- well, except for debris of what once were expensive furniture as well as the broken doors and half-crumbled walls, that is. Side-stepping through the debris, the blonde walked down the hallway and closer to the commotion, when he heard barely veiled threats being spoken.

 

_“Resistance is futile. Come with us quietly, instead of making things difficult for us.”_ Someone hissed in Chinese, and Naruto barely understood what they were saying thanks to his broken knowledge about the language.

 

A soft chuckle escaped someone’s lips, and for some reason, Naruto was actually reminded of Neji. _“And let you capture me? How foolish do you think I am, Senior Brother Yue?”_ the person said in a calm tone.

 

The other person exclaimed in rage, _“Fon, listen to me! I’m doing this for your own good! Instead of helping the Sect, you should join me! With our strengths combined, we’ll be standing on the top of the world!”_

 

_“I apologize,”_ the person said in a cool tone, _“Since I have already been inducted, I do not wish to leave. I am loyal to whom I have given my word,”_ there was a pause, and Naruto had a feeling this person is going to pull a Neji and speak poisonous words with a smile on his face. And………… _“-but then again, a traitor like you won’t understand the meaning of ‘loyalty’.”_ Yup. Totally like Neji.

 

(He ignored how his _blueblueblueblueblueblue_ eyes teared up and his heart thudded painfully against his chest as he thought of his friend who had died just to protect him. If he hadn’t been so slow, so foolish, maybe Neji would’ve been alive right now. It’s all _myfaultmyfaultallmyfaultwhyNejiwhy-)_

_“Why, you-“_

 

Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt a surge of chakra – _that had a static undertone_ \- as it clashed with another fiery chakra that seemed to _burn_ - _like the fire Jutsu Sasuke loves to spit out for littlest of things_ \- but even if the fiery chakra was powerful in strength, it was weakened and he knew it won’t last long against the static chakra. Naruto unconsciously quickened his pace, and arrived just in time to see a blast of green chakra making it’s way towards a – _battered and bruised_ -raven haired man in – _torn_ \- traditional red robes, with a long braid that seemed to float - _as if it has a mind of it’s own_ \- with red chakra enveloping him.

 

Naruto hadn’t even known when he moved, but he _did_ remember how he shunshined before the blast could reach the man in red, and blasted the green chakra away with a bit of Nature chakra. Noticing the bewildered eyes staring at his form – _as well as the tensed young man behind him staring at him, startled-_ Naruto distantly wondered why he actually cared about the man-in-red so much that he had unknowingly deviated a blast for him. _Meh, who cares_. He has more important things to worry about.

 

_Like how he has to avenge his Ramen._

 

(“ **You. utter. _idiot._ ”** Kurama muttered despairingly from inside Naruto’s mindscape, not that the blonde notice at all.)

 

His orange tinted eyes that indicated him being in sage mode, narrowed at the black robed men who tensed as they felt the Killing Intent the blonde released. Naruto then grinned – _and if the grin was a bit too bloodthirsty and showed a bit_ too _much teeth, well………….. maybe they should’ve thought before spoiling his ramen_ \- and said in his broken Chinese in a way that even a _moron_ could understand what he wanted to say, _“I don’t know what enmity you people have with each other, and honestly I don’t even care. However, the  only one thing I do care about is my ramen, dattebayo.”_ Nature chakra exploded from him in orange tinted waves, and the intensity and purity of his chakra made the black robed men stumble, as their eyes widened in horror as his chakra ripped into them as -if scalding them.

 

(Too deep in his rage mode, Naruto never noticed how the orange tinted chakra twirled around the man-in-red playfully, nor did he notice the man shiver pleasantly as his own red chakra tentatively reach out to his own.)

 

_“Because of your stupid commotion, my ramen was spilled and wasted_. **_My. fucking. ramen_** _. that I haven’t had tasted in four fucking months.”_ Naruto glowered angrily, his orange tinted yes flashing in fury. “For sacrificing my ramen, _you. will. pay.”_

 

The rest, they say, is history.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto left the restaurant – _that looked as if a hurricane had passed it_ \- hurriedly as soon as he was done kicking ass of stupid people who _dared_ to spill his ramen wastefully. Well, he supposed he could’ve kicked the man-in-red’s ass too, since he was the other instigator of the stupid fight - _and carried as much responsibility of the sacrifice of his ramen as much as the other party did_ \- and would’ve totally gotten his ass kicked too-

 

_-if not for the cops arriving at that very time._

 

Darn it. Not only did he not get to eat his ramen, but he also couldn’t beat the shit out of those idiots to his heart’s content.

 

Needless to say, Naruto wasn’t in a good mood that whole week. It also didn’t help that his chakra was acting like a brat and being was throwing a temper tantrum for some reason as it refused to listen to him at all for some reason.

 

So, with an annoyed sigh, Naruto half-heartedly moved on with his travelling.

 

* * *

 

 

Someone was stalking him.

 

**“It’s not like you haven’t been stalked before, brat.”** Kurama quipped snarkily as he yawned in their shared mindscape.

 

……….. Correction, someone - _who is not Hinata_ \- is stalking him.

 

And even if he wanted to ignore his stalker, he sadly can’t, because his instincts were being an utter shit as they were subtly whispering in his mind that he is being stalked. _every. single. damn. minute._

 

“How long is he going to stalk me?” he complained under his breath as he walked leisurely around the streets of Beijing, holding a map in his hands as he guided himself like a pro around the Capital of China. “Besides, why is he even stalking _me?!”_

 

“ **Who knows?”** The nine tailed bijuu’s mouth twitched as he tried his best not to chuckle at his partner’s cluelessness. It’s not like he can tell the moron that _he_ is the one leading the other on a relentless pursuit, and that if he doesn’t want the other to stalk him, then maybe he should stop flashing his chakra in an irresistible way.

 

Hmmmmm……….. Maybe he _should_ tell the brat. The look on his face would be priceless.

 

On second thought, yeah _no_. It’s much amusing to see them dancing around each other and watch the chaos unfold.

 

(Somewhere, a certain hitman sneezed.)

 

 Naruto huffed and turned to another alleyway without any hesitation, and then turned left, and another left.

 

“Do you think he’s going to leave me alone soon?” Naruto asked as he stared at the map distractedly.

 

**“I highly doubt it.”** Kurama said dryly.

 

“I thought so, dattebayo.” Naruto sighed, and then eyed the map. “I think we found our hotel.” He glanced up, only to gape dumbfounded as he found himself staring at what seems like a brothel.

 

“Um………….. Kurama?” Naruto mumbled weakly.

 

**“What is it, brat?”** Kurama asked as he opened a lone crimson eye to look at the latest mess his partner has landed himself in, only to face-palm at the sight of the shady-looking building in a shady alley.

 

“………. I think we’re lost.” Naruto said, mortified, as he hastily backed away from the brothel before he could be mistaken as a patron of this _special place._

 

Kurama barked out in laughter, **“You truly are that Pervert Sanin’s student.”**

 

Naruto didn’t say anything, instead he just backpedaled and tried his best to flee this place that he hadn’t realized was actually the Red Lights’ District of Beijing. Clearly, his shitty luck was acting up once again.

 

* * *

 

 

“You can’t be serious.” Naruto said flatly as he stared at the waitress who just gave him an annoyed look. _“How can this place **not** have ramen?”_ He asked scandalously in Chinese –for the sake of the restless waitress who didn’t look like she understood Japanese.

 

_“We have other dishes with noodles, though.”_ the waitress pointed out with a sigh.

 

_“I don’t want some stupid noodles! I want ramen, dattebayo!”_ Naruto exclaimed in frustration as he pulled his blonde hair a bit harshly.

 

**‘What’s the difference?** ’ Kurama yawned in their shared mindscape. **‘the noodles will be the same –whether they be in ramen or any other dish…..’**

 

_‘Fuck, how can you compare Ramen with some random noodles dish?! Ramen is ambrosia –it’s the food of Gods, okay?! How can anything compare with Ramen?! How can you even say this, Kurama…..’_

 

Kurama groaned as he dope slapped himself with his paw and mumbled, **‘I should’ve _clearly_ known better than to question him about his Ramen.’** He let out a suffering sigh as Naruto ranted on and on and on about Ramen and it’s holiness, and questioned his life-choices when he declined to be set free like his other siblings and agreed to stay with Naruto……. clearly, that was a stupid decision.

 

“Sir, we don’t have Ramen.” the waitress’s stern voice snapped him out of his trance. _“You can order something else if you like, and if not, then can you please leave your seat for the customers who actually **want** to eat –and not waste my time- find your way out of the door?” _ she gave him an irritated look as she eyed the dining hall that was getting crowded with customers during dinner-time.

 

Naruto pouted and once again scanned the menu and grudgingly ordered, _“A plate of mapo tofu.”_

 

_“Make that two plates of mapo-tofu.”_

 

Naruto froze as soon as he heard the serene voice that came from behind him, and snapped his head to the side to see that is stalker has finally graced himself with his presence face-to-face. Should he be humbled?

 

The waitress quickly took their orders and scurried off to the kitchen as the man who had been stalking him for weeks now walked to the empty chair before him and sat with a grace Naruto can never even dream of achieving.

 

The man looked like he was in his early twenties, and had oval face –with a sharp nose- and pale skin, that contrasted with his sharp, grey eyes. His long, raven hair was hanging behind him in a tight braid, with a few bangs falling over his eyes. He wore a traditional red chinese robe with their stupidly long sleeves –that looked good on his well-developed body- and white pants

 

Naruto scowled at the ravenette who finally decided to meet him face-to-face and huffed, _“So you finally decided to meet me, huh, Mr. Stalker?”_

 

If Naruto didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought the man wasn’t surprised y his words. Except, Naruto – _for all his moronic antics_ \- was observant and could read other’s emotions much better than anyone else – _a trait that has been amplified by Kurama’s presence_ \- and hence noticed the slight idening of the man’s eyes that clearly proved that he had been startled by Naruto’s words. _“You knew I was following you?”_ he asked.

 

Naruto nodded, but didn’t clarify.

 

The other man eyed him with interest, and smiled calmly. “Interesting….” he whispered under his breath.

**‘Well, at least this stalker of yours is bolder than the last one.’** Kurama huffed in amusement.

 

Naruto flushed and turned away from the other man – _who was still eying him fascinatingly_ \- willing himself to not blush at Kurama’s words, lest the man before him thinks he’s some sort of weirdo. _‘Shut up, Kurama! Don’t talk about Hina-chan like that!’_

 

Kurama cackled, **‘What? I’m telling the truth, brat.’**

 

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. _‘When will you stop calling Hinata-chan a stalker!?’_

 

**‘Never!’**

 

_‘Why, you-!‘_

 

_“I didn’t thank you for the last time, did I?”_ The other man’s voice snapped him out of his argument with Kurama. _“If it hadn’t been for you, I’d have gotten seriously injured while dealing with those people. I am really grateful.”_

 

_“I didn’t do it for you, dattebayo.”_ Naruto grumbled. _“I did it for my ramen, which was spoiled because of you and those morons.”_ he glared at the other man, who chuckled at him in amusement.

 

_“I guess I owe you a good bowl of ramen, then?”_ he asked.

 

_“Damn straight you do.”_ Naruto exclaimed shamelessly.

 

The grey eyed man hid his smile behind his sleeved hand and mumbled, _“I’ll treat you with the best ramen you’ll find in these areas. I promise.”_

 

Naruto stared at him with sparkling eyes, and the ravenette was almost blinded by his sunny grin _“Really?”_

_“Really.”_

 

_“Oh man!”_ Naruto cheered excitedy, _“You aren’t as bad as I thought you were, Mr. Stalker!”_

 

The ravenette almost choked at his words. _“Can you please not call me that…”_ he said with a sigh. _“Call me by my name, please.”_ he said politely. _“My name is Fon.”_

 

_“Nice to meet ya!”_ Naruto grinned at his newest acquaintance. _“I am Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!”_

 

**(And so, the Storm found his _home_ \- his Sky)**

* * *

 

** ~EXTRA~ **

**_Dobe,_ **

_I wished I could say that I’m glad you’re enjoying your vacation, but that would be a clear and utter lie. You. utter. moron. Did you know how much angry Sakura was when she got your note?! In her rage, she decimated the Forest of Death with a single punch, and she didn’t even needed to amplify her strength with chakra for that. I’m telling you, you’re so dead when you get back. She’ll smash your brains and crush your heart, and then revive you only to torture you back to death. Not that I’d tell her to do so otherwise. You clearly deserve it._

_Also, you need to stop sending those ‘photographs’. I get it that you’re really enjoying your holidays, but do you need to gloat so much like the utter moron you are? Can’t you act like the civilized savior the whole world actually deludes themselves to think you as, and stop being so immature?_

_By the way, Sakura told your other friends about your impromptu vacation. Expect some frantic nagging letters from them in the next few days- especially from the Nara. I heard from Sakura that he seemed awfully annoyed by this stunt of yours – considering he had been so much invested in your training as Kakashi’s successor, it isn’t that much surprising. Oh, that Kazekage of yours was offended that you didn’t inform him before running away. He was clearly planning to join you mid-way –or so Kakashi told me in his last letter._

_There isn’t much going on here that you need to concern yourself with. Just do what you want, and let me do what I want. And for Kami’s sake stop sending those stupid photos and leave me the fuck alone._

**_Uchiha Sasuke._ **

.

.

.

Naruto cracked up in laughed as he read Sasuke’s letter. “God, teme’s still as much a prickly ass as ever.” he leaned against the pillow as he threw the letter on the blanket next to him, and stared at the snake coiled on the table as it stared at him, unimpressed. Naruto huffed and mumbled, “Even his summons are as much of a stuck-up ass as hum. And I thought Manda was the worst one.”

 

Naruto ignored the snake as it bristled in fury at his comment and waved it away in dismissal. “I told you to go. Why are you still here? do you want to listen to me bad-mouth your previous leaders?”

 

The snake hissed at him furiously and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his hotel room with a sigh. Teme actually sent him a letter- that’s surprising. He really hadn’t expected that. When he started sending letters to Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei, he hadn’t expected them to write back to him.

 

(When he had been gone with Ero-Sennin for two whole years for his training, they never sent him even a single letter. Granted, it was important to keep his location a secret, and hence no one was allowed to exchange letters with him, but still, it hurt. He had written letters to them, but never dared to send them since his letters could be intercepted. Even Jiraiya didn’t exchange any letters during those two years, only relying on his toads to send messages to Konoha orally.)

 

 When he first got letters from Sakura-chan - _which only contained barely veiled threats of miaming and torture for his antics_ \- and Kakashi-Sensei - _who was bemoaning about the loss of a minion who could complete his paperwork for him_ \- he had been pleasantly surprised and was actually happy that they felt him to be important enough to keep in contact with even after he brought them so much trouble with his antics. getting a letter from Sasuke, though, was like getting a lottery. You don’t expect it, but when you get it you’re extremely happy. He hadn’t expected Sasuke to reach out to him, considering the emotionally stunted and socially awkward idiot he is.

 

“Aw…….” Naruto cooed as he grinned stupidly while staring at the letter he had dropped on the blanket, and mumbled, “Teme’s growing up. oh, I’m so proud of him!”

 

**“Spare me your dramatics.”** Kurama deadpanned as he temporarily cut off the mental link between him and Naruto, unable to watch the brat grinning like a loon for absolutely no reason whatsoever. **“If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought that you are some love-sick teenager pining over his crush.”**

 

“Hey!”


End file.
